Like a sieve TRADUCCION
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen una cita, ¿que puede pasar al término de ésta? no incluye casi nada de relaciones fuertes. Aun así, si no te gusta el slash abstente. traducción de la historia de Cheryl Dyson


"like a sieve"

Como un colador

Autora: Cheryl Dyson

Traducción: Reykou Higurashi

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la asombrosa J., Cheryl simplemente los usó para crear esta pequeña historia, y el único mérito mio es el de traducirla.

N/T: en inglés, la palabra "screen" puede significar tanto pantalla como biombo o reja metálica (screen door).

N/A: esto fue inspirado por una conversación sin sentido en el Twitter, en donde una amiga mencionó la palabra "screen" y de alguna manera terminaron cruzándose los cables…. Extrañamente ella se refería a una pantalla de computadora y no a lo que yo creía….

Like a sieve

Las manos de Harry se enredaron en el cabello de Draco y ambos cuerpos se estrecharon fuertemente, aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque Harry pensaba que no estarían lo suficientemente juntos excepto cuando estuviera en el interior de Draco y, ¿no era el saber eso incluso más tentador?

No podían, sin embargo. Era solo la primera cita, e incluso si pensaban había salido sorpresivamente bien, e incluso si pensaban la pequeña charla había llevado rápidamente a insinuaciones sexuales, e incluso si pensaba que las insinuaciones habían llevado a miradas fijas y toques furtivos, e incluso si aquellas miradas y toques se incrementaron rápidamente a giros cada vez mas pornográficos sobre el suelo…. Harry perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, perdidos rápidamente porque Draco había cesado de besarlo solo para expulsar el aire caliente de su boca contra su mejilla, mientras sus manos _apretaban_. Manos que se apoderaron de el culo de Harry y colocaron juntas sus ingles, con una presión enloquecedora moviendo sus erecciones una contra la otra.

Harry gemía, y la caliente lengua de Draco se movia hacia abajo, trazando un camino húmedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry, antes de detenerse en su cuello y recorrer con esa exquisita boca el pulso de Harry y lamerlo.

Las manos de Harry –ahora colocadas alrededor del exquisito y fino trasero- apretaron también. Merlín, necesitaba estar adentro de aquel apretado culo tan pronto como fuera posible!

Un chillido de protesta sonó en la puerta de reja metálica sobre la que Harry estaba apoyado, aunque quizá apoyado no era la descripción mas correcta, siendo lentamente forzada a soportarlo. Sin la protección de su camisa, se sentía realmente seguro que su piel había empezado a supurar por los pequeños huecos que había en la malla de metal ahora.

No es que se quejara, porque si ser cernido era el precio a pagar para que Draco Malfoy chupara su cuello y estrujara su trasero y sus mejillas y pollas se frotaran juntas de forma tan exquisitamente dolorosa, con mucho gusto se deslizaría a través de la malla preocupándose solamente de continuarlo mas tarde.

Harry pensó que la succión del cuello era bastante agradable y lo llevó a continuar tocando mas la agradable y buena piel de Draco, así que bajó la cabeza y atacó con sus labios la yugular expuesta de Draco, mordiendo ligeramente como si pretendiera ser un vampiro, engulléndose la embriagadora sensación de lujuria mas que la cruda ingestión de sangre.

La respuesta de Draco fue gemir lo que creó una contracción en la polla de Harry, a pesar de que estaba sistemáticamente siendo aplastada entre sus cuerpos y a penas podía moverse un poco.

La puerta crujió de nuevo, mas fuerte, y el peligro de ser forzado a través de la reja se le ocurrió, aunque vagamente, porque el cuello de Draco había resultado ser casi tan delicioso como su boca, haciendo que Harry se preguntara como sabría el resto de él. La idea del peligro vino y se fue, efímeramente, y Harry pensó que podría ser una buena idea tirar de la camisa de seda de Draco fuera de los pantalones y colocar sus manos en toda la hermosa piel de su espalda…. Cosa que hizo.

Aquello ganó otro gemido aún maravilloso. La carne de Draco estaba hirviendo, tan caliente que las manos de Harry se sentían frias. ¿Cómo no había notado lo caliente que Draco estaba? Porque podrían haber estado follando por años, follando en vez de estar peleando y luego bailando uno aldededor del otro en el ministerio fingiendo ser civiles.

Las manos de Draco se alejaron del trasero de Harry, pero estaba bien, porque el arrancó la camisa de Harry y luego pasó sus dedos ardientes sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Harry, y Harry se arqueó hacia adelante para darle mas espacio, aunque su culo y sus hombros se incrustaron peligrosamente fuerte de la reja de metal.

Un extraño sonido llegó a los oídos de Harry, como un ruido de razgar, y frunció el seño de nuevo contra la piel suave del cuello de Draco. Joder, pero si olía increíble! Era como tener una mezcla de jabón, shampoo y un perfume sutil, todo ello cobminado con el olor almizclado que era Draco.

-um… Draco – intentó Harry. Realmente no deberían estar haciéndolo tan caliente y pesado en su localización actual –en el porche frontal de Hermione y Ron-. Harry había estado con ellos por un par de días y había prometido regresar luego de su cita. No le quedaba duda que Hermione esperaba recoger todas las piezas. Harry se había preocupado por aquella posibilidad.

No te preocupes ahora, pensaba, excepto que la puerta frontal estaba abierta, sin duda permitía una brisa fresca, y Harry vagamente temía que uno de los Weasley saliera y los hallara en su comprometida posición, aunque la sospecha no lo había alejado de tener entre sus manos la carne de Draco, ni le impedía examinar la manera de meter sus manos en los pantalones ajustados de Draco, si tan solo no fueran tan ajustados!

El ruido aspero vino de nuevo y Harry tuvo un momento de desorientación, justo antes de que la reja saliera completamente fuera de su marco y los tumbara a ambos desparramados dentro de la habitación. Afortunadamente Hermione tenía alfombras gruesas, por lo que la caída no fue completamente dolorosa, y la sensación de tener a Draco completamente extendido sobre él había compensado la pequeña sacudida de dolor

-oh, mejor! –dijo Draco en un ronroneo y besó a Harry otra vez. Harry estuvo más que de acuerdo.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta congeló a Harry y Draco alzó la cabeza. Harry inclinó su cuello para mirar, boca abajo, a la persona que los miraba fijamente. Hermione zapateando en el suelo y de brazos cruzados

-veo que la cita ha ido bien –dijo familiarmente

-eh… uhmm… si –dijo Harry

-¿existe una razó para que hayan destruido mi puerta de reja metálica? –preguntó

-un accidente –murmuró Harry- estábamos entusiasmados

Draco bajó la cabeza y rio en el cuello de Harry, persuadiendo una sonrisa boba en Harry, que se suponía debía levantarse del suelo, pero incluso con la interrupción, Harry no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la sensación del rubio presionando partes suyas que lo requerían urgentemente.

-debo irme –dijo Draco, aunque no hizo esfuerzo algúno por levantarse

-mmm –replicó Harry sin comprometerse

-creo que mi piso de la sala no es realmente el lugar para eso –agregó Hermione amablemente

-supongo que no –admitió Draco y Harry sonrió ante la renuencia de su voz. Brevemente pasaron por su mente una serie de otros lugares donde pudieran continuar su actividad actual, pero Malfoy Manor no estaba en la lista y los otros lugares estaban demasiado lejos, volviendo a Londres –Potter, mañana, ¿otra cita?

Los dedos de Harry se arrastraban perezosamente sobre la espalda baja de Draco y asintió con alegría –si, mañana- Mañana está bien, ¿es a las 8 de la mañana muy pronto?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sorpresa hasta que comprendió que Harry bromeaba, excepto que Harry bromeaba parcialmente, porque estaba mas que dispuesto a aparecerse a la puerta de Draco a cualquier hora para continuar donde lo habían dejado –si, definitivamente demasiado temprano pero, talvez… mediodía?

-mediodia, brillante… voy a… hum… te llevaré afuera…

Draco se movió y ayudó a Harry a sus pies. Ambos tenían cuidado de mantener su evidente exitación fuera de Hermione. Harry tomó la mano de Draco y se abrió camino a travez del marco de la puerta sin reja con una mirada de disculpa hacia atrás.

En la puerta principal, Harry se volvió y encerró a Draco en un acalorado abrazo, juntando sus labios. No queriendo arriesgarse a tener también una puerta rota, mantuvo el abrazo al mínimo, también porque Hermione estaba en la puerta viéndolos, lo que ponía un gran freno a las cosas. Harry hizo una nota mental para llevar a Draco de regreso londes tan pronto como fuera posible, donde había un bonito piso vacio con una buena y grande cama.

-mañana- dijo Harry con vehemencia

Draco se apartó con firmeza y retiró las manos de Harry –mañana- repitió. Una sonrisa arqueó sus labios rojos y visiblemente hinchados, incluso en la penumbra del porche de Hermione- Buenas noches Harry

-buenas noches Draco

El rubio desapareció y regresó a la casa, donde ayudó a reparar la puerta de deja de Hermione y luego se retiró a su habitación en donde se masturbó dos veces antes de calmarse lo suficiente como para dormir. Mañana podría no llegar tan pronto.

Fin

N/A: con el debido permiso, esta es la segunda traducción que hago de Cheryl Dyson, simplemente sus historias son geniales! Por ahora no se si planea dejar la historia como un one-shot o lo continuará, pero espero así sea!

Les agradecería mucho dejen un review, aunque, ya saben, esto sería debido a la traducción no tanto como a la historia en si. Aunque, cualquier review con respecto a la historia prometo mandárselo a Cheryl para comentarlo….. asi que dudas, aclaraciones… ya saben nop? Click en el botoncito verde….

Diviértanse!


End file.
